the real X
by faille
Summary: Tien and X are finally freed. you find out who the real X is and a important character dies. this is a number 2 to tien the hero but i didnt feel it felt right as chapter 2 yet this book will have more chapters. ty Faille
1. Default Chapter

It's been three years since Tien's ordeal, and the Z fighters have tried everything to get him back. They tried Shenron with the dragon balls, but he couldn't be wished back from wherever he may be.   
  
Chiaotzu is probably--probably, nothing is for sure--hurting the worst from Tien's loss.  
  
Goku has arrived back and knows a way to get Tien back. Unfortunately, X, who put Tien in, is the only way... yet he is stuck as well.   
  
So now we add on another 5 years, which makes it 8 years since the whole ordeal. They have pretty much given up on Tien, although they still think about him daily. But one night they all notice a star they have never seen before which looks closer then the moon. The sky becomes purple and out of it falls Tien and X.  
  
They fall to the ground, Tien still without an arm. After they fall X regains his composure and stands up. Then, out of nowhere, he starts to get bigger.  
  
In a deep, deep voice he yells, "All people are dead!"  
  
Piccolo and Goku in unison scream "Who are you!?"  
  
Goku's eyes then boggle. "You... you look so familar."   
  
"Well since you people will all be gone soon, I might as well tell you... I am Garlic the third!!! The son of Garlic Jr, and I am carrying out his orders to kill you all!"  
  
"Garlic!!!!!" Goku screamed, "This is bad business! We must destroy him, and fast!"  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" Piccolo obnoxiously laughed.  
  
"This is no time to be laughing!" Tien screamed.  
  
"This is a piece of cake." Piccolo said, "All I have to do is blow up the star." He then blasted a wave which lit up the whole sky to where no one could see. But when it cleared the star remained.  
  
"Wuh what!?!?!?!?!?" Piccolo screamed. "Ahh, we have to do something about this."  
  
Goku then powered up to Super Saiyan Three.   
  
"Kame... hame... HA!" A world sucking blast emerged from his hands and smacked into Garlic. Goku then blew out a blue mist which directed the Kamehameha up into the air.  
  
Then Goku let off the wave and went into a fist fight with Garlic. Garlic appeared behind Goku and tried to elbow him in the back. Goku luckily dissapeared to avoid it, and started to trade punches with Garlic.  
  
Finally Goku landed one punch and then another and another, but he couldn't hurt Garlic in time. Goku was forced out of Super Saiyan Three mode as his energy was draining  
  
Then Vegeta jumped and in and screamed. "I can take care of this, Kakarot!"  
  
The saiyan prince then jumped into the air and kicked Garlic.   
  
Garlic shot a blast which blew Vegeta up.  
  
That was it... Vegeta was dead.   
  
Piccolo gave it a try and traded kicks and punches with Garlic. Piccolo then split into three and started to fight Garlic.  
  
Sadly, Garlic fought them all off. But before Garlic could finish Piccolo, Buu jumped in.  
  
They traded punches until finally Tien yelled, "Enough!!!!!!"   
  
Buu and Piccolo hovered down to the ground and asked Tien what was going on.   
  
Tien responded. "I need to take care of this little problem myself."  
  
With one hand he jumped into the air and went directly for Garlic.  
  
"Pitiful humans!" Garlic announced, but Tien was somehow surviving against this giant.  
  
"Hu... hu... how are you doing this to me?" Garlic muttered   
  
"Because I believe," Tien screamed as he jumped into the air and swung at Garlic, connecting with his head.  
  
"This is it... it's over." Garlic announced he started to mutter something to himself and out of nowhere the spice boys appeared.  
  
"No!" Tien screamed, "No!!!!" 


	2. by by Spice Boys

AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 2 i hope yall enjoy...  
  
Chapter 2:by by Spice Boys  
  
not but a second after Tien screamed the four Spice Boys led a vicious attack against him.they punched him and kicked him then split up and blasted a orange blast from every corner which sent him spurling to the ground in a cloud of smoke.They were just about to finish him when Piccolo jumped in.  
  
"o come on guys four against one.""Dont yall have the balls to at least take one person on at once?"  
  
Of course this ticked them off and maid them even madder Krillin,Piccolo,Gohan,and Goku started to fight the Spice boys. Chiaotzu and Yamcha started to fight Garlic and gave him a good battle.  
  
"sniff sniff I will kill you!" Chiaotzu screamed, "i will avenge what you have done to us."  
  
In a vicious fury Chiaotzu jumped into the air and dissapeared into smoke he then reappeared infront of Garlic and connected with his face. He went for another punch but got blasted in the face with a purple wave it sent him flying into the air but as he went flying towards the ground Yamcha was flying up right towards Garlic.  
  
He yelled"Wolf Fang Fist" and connected with Garlic.  
  
Garlic went flying through the air and into the ground about 10 feet from Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu started to cry and he kept blasting into the hole inwhich held Garlic until he had lost so much energy he could not stand. He was forced to sit down, but then out of nowhere Garlic came flying out of the hole kicking Chiaotzu in the head making him fly and leave a skid mark across the ground.  
  
Meanwhile the spice boys were fighting and goku was about to pass out he had no more energy left. This forced Piccolo to take on to opponents at once. Piccolo was having a hard time but luckily here came Buu plowing into one of the Spice boys. He then shot a candy beam at one of the spice boys who reflected it back and connected with Buu. BUU HAD BEEN TURNED INTO CANDY!!!!!!!! The spice boy quickly ate him up which drove piccolo histaracle. He charged more power then he had ever acquired before and shot a pinkish beam into the stomach of a spice boy he fell to the ground and as the other Spice boy looked on Piccolo forced his hand into his ribs and blast a blue beam which exploded him into a million pieces.  
  
Soon enough after that Gohan shot a masenko blast killing one spice boy and Krillin used a disk which sliced into the last one to finish them off. Unofortunaetly Gohan and Krillin had ran out of energy as well so they just had to sit out. Piccolo ran over to   
  
Garlic.  
  
"Garlic you are over I am going to kill you just like I killed you're measely Spice Boys."  
  
"You think Piccolo you really think... Muhahahaha! you have no power what so ever compared to mine" Garlic said  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Piccolo said as he charged into battle.  
  
Piccolo ripped his right hand through Garlics right hand but what was after that just was a tragedy....... 


End file.
